Mafia Round 04
Theme Mafia Round 04 Featured the theme Fairy Tail, hosted by iStark & Valleyman. Day 1 Day ends in No Lynch. Night 1 Various members from Different Guilds all were in a forest hunting members of a Dark Guild. Gildarts, was looking for some members of the dark guild, when he was ambushed. Sherry was using her dolls to attack Gildarts but she was far to weak to even come close to his strength and was killed easily. After Gildarts took care of Sherry, Racer used his magic to slow Gildart’s movements down. Jura, and Hibiki started to fight against Gildarts, but even in his slowed down state, he was still easily fending off his enemies. After a while the fight was moved into a open field, and from a distance somebody was screaming” No…. its coming…. The death preying is coming…..” and a huge black mass of magic was charging at everyone. Gildarts unleashed an explosion of magic of his own blocking the black magic, while Hibiki, Jura, and Racer, all fled away. The force of the Magic caused an Earthquake and then it vanished, leaving Gildarts on 1 knee. Another wave of black magic came, and it was to fast for Gildarts to stop. When the magic vanished, Gildarts was dead. After the Fight, Hibiki got separated from Jura, and ran into Brain. Brain was easily able to overcome Hibiki, and finished the Fight with Hibiki dead. With That . Serpiente, a investigator '''and a part of Lamia Scale''' has been killed at Night. DotDotDot, a Vigilante '''and a part of '''Fairy Tail has been killed at Night. Aurum, a Crasher '''and a part of '''Fairy Tail '''has been killed at Night. Shadoken, an '''Archiver '''and a part of '''Blue Pegasus has been killed at Night. Day 2 The Day Ends in a No Lynch. Night 2 DotDotDot, a Vigilante, and a part of Fairy Tail has been revived Limit, an Adapter, and a part of Blue Pegasus, has been killed at Night. Nucl3ar, a Freezer, and a part of Fairy Tail, has been killed at Night. Day 3 TaNKeD, an Organization leader, and a part of Oracion-Seis-Alpha has been lynched. Night 3 It was another active night for the mages. On one side of the forest Wendy came across Gildarts corpse and decided to help him. She used her magic to give him life once more and left. After she left she was ambushed by by Racer who killed her instantly. After that, Racer ran towards the other side of the forest, where he saw Loke attacking someone. He instantly intervened and slowed Loke down, so he could not kill the person. Before he could do anything else, Zeref appeared. "It's coming...! The Death Preying!" he yelled as a huge burst of dark magic came out. Racer, unable to do anything, died instantly With That Myman58, a Healing Master has been killed at Night. Mr. Ree, a Speedster '''and a part of '''Oracion Seis-Beta has been killed at Night. Aurum, a Crasher, and a part of Fairy Tail has been revived. Day 4 Veritas, a Dark Mage, and a 3rd party has been lynched. Night 4 Tonight was going to be another active night. Many people were being targetted and some of them even managed to find the Dark Guild members. Just as they found their prey and began to attack, a cloaked figure appeared in the forest. Mistgun, seeing the bloodshed that would take place, instantly used a powerful magic which put everyone in the forest to sleep. Loke, who was in the spirit world at the time Mistgun used his magic, instantly summoned himself out and continued to his target. He had been stopped the night before, but this time he found Angel who had been put to sleep. He crushed her into the ground, killing her in seconds. The Doctor, a copier, and a part of Oracion Seis-Alpha has been killed at night. Day 5 Tony Tony Chopper, a Killing Mage, and a 3rd party has been lynched. Night 5 Stardust Dragon, a Vigilante '''and a part of '''Lamia Scale has been killed at Night Day 6 Tanque, an Illusionist '''and a part of '''Oracion Seis-Alpha has been lynched. Night 6 Cobra set out to make a Kill, however, he was stopped by Jura. With that nobody has been killed at Night. Day 7 Aikidoka, a Poisoner '''and a part of '''Oracion Seis-Alpha has been lynched at night. Night 7 As the final member of the Oracion Seis set off, he was approached by Jura, Loki, and Gildarts. Jura used his magic to stop the last member, however, it missed and trapped Gildarts instead. Loke went after the last member but missed as well and accidentally killing Gildarts. The last member took this chance to kill Loke and ran away before Jura could finish the job. With That... Aurum, a Crasher '''and a part of '''Fairy Tail '''has been killed at Night. DotDotDot, a '''Vigilante and a part of Fairy Tail has been killed at Night. Day 8 The Day ends in a No Lynch. Night 8 lucy resummoned Loke back from the spirit world. No other actions took place. DotDotDot, a vigilante '''and a member of '''Fairy Tail has been revived. Day 9 YyAoMmIi, a reflector '''and apart of '''Oracion Seis-Beta has been lynched. TaNKeD, a Organization Leader and a part of Oracion Seis-Alpha has been Revived. Night 9 Zero was out to finish the job, and was approached by jura. Jura tried to stop him but was no good, and Zero was easily able to kill him. With that Ironman, a Role Blocker, and a part of Lamia Scale, has been killed at Night. Day 10 TaNKeD, a Organization Leader and a part of Oracion Seis-Alpha has been Eliminated. DotDotDot, a vigilante '''and a member of '''Fairy Tail has won the game! CanP, a Heroine '''and a member of '''Fairy Tail has won the game! Ruffy, a Hero '''and a member of '''Fairy Tail has won the game! Lelouch Vi Britannia, a Commuter '''and a member of '''Fairy Tail has won the game! Winners In Mafia Round 04 there were 4 winners: *DotDotDot *CanP *Ruffy *Lelouch Vi Britannia Mistgun.png|Lelouch Vi Britannia Natsu.png|Ruffy Lucy.png|CanP Loki.png|DotDotDot Category:Mafia Rounds